Pride Before the Punishment
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Palutena forbids Pit from engaging in combat with a Minotaur despite the threat of the Minotaur making his way out of the Gates of Hell to wreck havoc on the human world. Viridi takes advantage of Pit's disobedience and works with the angel twins to help defeat the Minotaur unaware of the hell they would unleash when all is said and done not from the Minotaur but from Palutena.


**Pride Before the Punishment **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also don't own any character from Queen's Blade as they belong to Hobby Japan. I only own OCs such as the Angel Assembly, royal bodyguards and the Minotaur Steel. **

**Summary: When the rumor reached Skyworld of a Minotaur stealing the life force of angels, Palutena forbid Pit from leaving the mansion to pursue the Minotaur despite his duties as the captain. Not knowing the reason for Palutena's totalitarian attitude toward Pit, Viridi decides to help Pit and Dark Pit take the Minotaur known as Steel down unaware of the hell that would occur once the trio made it back to a furious Goddess. **

**Pairing: Implied Pit/Dark Pit/Lucina (OT3) and Ganondorf/Palutena **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure and Angst **

**Warning: Violence, spanking, past non-con, attempted non-con, implied orgies, dark past, dysfunctional family and unintentional OOC **

**Given how I have done at least two Queen's Blade driven fics that were on the hilarious end, this story is serious despite the kink simply because I brought up how Palutena would only spank Pit if he did something really bad and this is one of those times. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pit should have known that Palutena would have been angry with him for taking the mission. As the captain of the royal bodyguards, he had to take the mission and he handled the assignment rather well. If the Goddess orders him not to do something, he would obey…just not this time. He had to get revenge on the monster that was harming the other angels…that's what he told himself, but that was far from true and that was why he was in this situation in the first place.<p>

The angel didn't want to sit on his bed after what happened. He grabbed a pillow and sat in the corner of the room with the pillow cushioning his sacred buns. The angel also took the blanket from the bed and covered himself with it. He didn't want anyone to see him in this humiliated state. One would look at him and see a warrior who had won a tough match. His tunic was torn, his face was dirty and he had many cuts and bruises with dried up blood if he didn't wash up soon. However, if you took a look at his butt, you could see that his pale skin was incredibly red and wasn't going to revert to its original color anytime soon. Wearing anything to cover his butt would cause the slight irritation and why he needed something as smooth as a pillow. He would have done better in cold water, but he wasn't ready to jump into the bathtub. He wanted to reflect why Palutena would go as far as to humiliate him and Pittoo when they were doing their jobs as angels.

* * *

><p>"I forbid you from taking this mission Pit."<p>

Those are the first words that came out of the Goddess' mouth after the Nephilim known as Laila successfully managed to crawl out of hell to warn Pit of the impeding threat of a demon uprising lead by the Minotaur known as Steel. The half angel appeared to be a child with blonde hair and purple eyes. Her mechanical wing was what stood out of all of the future this angel girl had.

It was Dark Pit and Lucina who found her in the garden trying to go through the back door so she could reach Pit without any commotion but seeing as her bloody was covered in blood and other body fluids, that didn't happen. She was taken straight to the infirmary where Rosalina was quick to heal the Nephilim. Palutena and Pit were called in immediately to check and see who this angel was and if it was under Pit's command or someone else.

This half-angel in particular was not under Pit's command. However, Pit has tried to take this angel under his wing on multiple occasions but was shot down by the Head Angel of another heaven due to how she and many of the other angels in her realm did not like the concept of a boy training a female angel especially a half angel given Pit's reputation. Pit grumbled at this due to how the Nephilim was not treated well while under their command. Now that she was alone, he could make that claim to the Head Angel.

The Nephilim was quick to wake up and introduced herself as the Celestial Punisher Laila. She worked under this rather mean spirited archangel named Nanael who ordered Laila to go through The Gate of Hell to stop a demon uprising, but that failed due to her inexperience. It was only when the race of the demon was stated that Palutena denied Pit the chance to slay him.

"W-What? What are you talking about Lady Palutena?"

"You heard me. You are not going to fight those demons. Someone else will pick up the slack."

Normally when something like demons planning to invade the human world would have Palutena jump on the case with Pit, but this was not one of those times.

"But Lady Palutena…my angel comrades are in danger! Why are you forbidding me from going?"

"Pit, if you're only going to fight for a selfish reason, then you can just sit this one out. That is it."

"But…"

"Pit…do not make me force my authority on you."

Her tone pierced Pit's heart like an icicle. She was serious when she said she wouldn't allow Pit to fight against the Minotaur.

Every day, Pit would get on his knees and beg for his Goddess to allow him to go kill the Minotaur. The more news of angels either dying or never coming back after being sent to the Gates of Hell, the more persistent Pit became in asking his Goddess to leave. Her adamant nature continued as she went a little to the extreme of telling the other Smashers to not talk to Pit about her allowing him to help out other angels. This looked bad on the Goddess of Light as the angels were her subject. While Laila was being nursed back to health and getting over the trauma she faced, Dark Pit was starting to wonder the reason for Palutena to be so callous.

It got to the point where Palutena indeed locked the door to Pit's room and window preventing him from escaping when he attempted to leave in the middle of the night. The captain was furious when the green haired Goddess did this because she was treating him like a child that didn't know how to take care of himself!

The Smashers didn't know what to think. On one hand, if Palutena was angry with something, it was best to stay out and believe her. On the other hand, seeing the trembling half-angel begging Pit and Palutena to do something about the Minotaur was troublesome to say the least. Laila would sometimes go into great detail of what Steel has done to those who would ask only pausing when she was lost in thought. She did this often that Dr. Mario wondered if there was something wrong with the little girl. There was definitely some trauma that affected the way she was talking, but Pit insisted that was how Laila spoke. "She wasn't the brightest tool in the shed." Pit would say even though that referred to him as well.

Regardless, it was clear that the Minotaur was an angel slaying demon that needed to be taken out before the situation worsened. It wasn't just Laila begging Pit now but other angels from Skyworld came down constantly badgering both the captain and the Goddess to do something. Every day, angels were disappearing and being defeated. Besides Laila, there was no other survivor without the corpse being thrown out of the Gates of Hell to prove that they were indeed dead. Where were the rest of the missing angels? It was Pit's job to figure out where they were, and yet Palutena would not budge for the light angel to do his job.

Viridi saw this as an opportunity to win some brownie points with the angels. She always wanted one on her own to boss around. Perhaps if she had Pit and Dark Pit take out the demon, then she would be rewarded with an angel of her own (perhaps Laila who Pit wanted to take under his own wing. It didn't take a genius to see his obvious like toward the half-angel).

So when Palutena had a team Smash match with Rosalina as her partner against Shulk and Rob, Viridi took the opportunity to get to the angel twins. Pit had the same idea of taking advantage of the few minutes Palutena would be in the battle to escape. If he was quick enough, he could go to the Gates of Hell and she wouldn't pull him back immediately if he was already there.

"Pit…are you going to be okay? Your Goddess did say that you were forbidden to go."

"Of course I'll be fine. It's just one stupid bull that is going around killing other angels, and as the captain of the royal bodyguards, I won't stand for this! Laila was lucky to come out alive, but what of the others? What if the Angel Assembly starts sending my own men into the Gates of Hell and never returned? I would never forgive myself for that…the Head Angel is too kind sending her own angels to their death against that soul sucking beast."

"But you'll need backup…and the Power of Flight if he's really dangerous…"

"Pittoo…you can come…" Pit said rather quickly, "but only if you don't charge in recklessly. Bring your staff. Fighting long range is better in the long run."

"Okay…but that still won't solve how we're supposed to get there."

Pit just chuckled as the door opened and Viridi was on the other side.

"Right on time, Viridi. Two great minds think alike."

"Normally, I would insult you." Viridi began with a cheeky grin. "But I can see it in your eyes you're aching for a fight against this Minotaur. I'm feeling generous, so I'll carry you both with my Power of Flight. I'll be in my dominion so Palutena cannot interfere with my powers, and I'll have Phosphora give me a good idea on her reaction if she asks where we are."

"I think she's going to blow honestly…" Dark Pit mumbled. "But…"

Pit smiled as he patted the dark angel on the back. "Don't worry too much about it. If anything, think of Laila when we go kill the beast. You've taking a liking to her."

"…Not really."

"You and Lucina really like her like how much I adore her."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I think when things settle down that me, you and Lucina should adopt Laila and raise her like our own child."

Dark Pit's cheeks turned incredibly red as he turned away. "Idiot…I bet she's the same age as you and you only judge her by her appearance."

"Nope, I'm certain she's the age as what she appears. Also, don't lie. I saw you fluff her feathers. You can't help but make her feel at home."

"S-Shut up!"

Viridi snickered at the tomato faced dark angel. That half-angel was only around for a couple of days and the angel twins and Lucina adored her. Laila was certainly going to be the angel under her command once things settled down.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? The more you two babble, the more likely Palutena will catch you two."

Pit was already ready to settle the score with the Minotaur. Dark Pit still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something bad was going to happen…not during the battle but rather how Palutena would react when they got back.

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, we're almost to the gates of the underworld!" Viridi exclaimed as she controlled both angel's flight pattern.<p>

The main rule about the Power of Flight is that it lasted only five minutes for that angel. However, there were some loopholes like how another God could probably take over the controls effectively extending the flight for five more minutes or controlling two angels at once giving them more freedom as long as they worked together. If one got shot out of the sky, they both would be dead.

Pit had a very good idea on where the Minotaur was after the two were able to escape from Palutena's sight. The original Minotaur was slain after the 2000 year war, but many more were born afterwards. Steel was the one of the longest living ones and the only demon that Pit has lost to on record. Palutena didn't know that, and he intended to keep it that way. Steel was one of the more conniving Minotaurs around being able to survive so long and rack up the most angel victims. Pit wouldn't let Steel get away with harming Laila even if he probably wasn't up to the task. He had his trusty bow and Dark Pit to back him up this time with a Goddess, so it wasn't all hopeless like the last time he attempted to kill Steel before he reached adulthood in angel years.

The Angel Assembly have given reports that the Minotaur was moving his way out of the hellish circle he was in moving from the seventh circle to second. This section was incredibly weak for any angel and the only reason someone like Laila could make it out alive was due to being a half-angel that had been trained by a slutty archangel to endure the hells that the circle of lust could throw at her. Pit admittingly feared for Pittoo's safety but as long as he stayed in the back, he should be out of those grubby hands' range.

Viridi laughed as she forced the door open with her magic causing many demons from the Underworld to escape. The two angels were ready shooting them down with their weapons and sticking close to each other to pick up the slack of the other. Dark Pit excelled at killing Monoeyes in one shot, allowing Pit to focus on the tougher enemies and lead the way inside.

"So what portion of hell is this?" Dark Pit asked again. "This isn't Hades' Underworld."

"No, Hades has more than one portion." Viridi stated as she chuckled at how the dark angel didn't know what he was getting into unlike the normally dumber angel. "Hades likes to control the outer region of the Underworld, but as you know, there are many Netherworlds that all connect to the main one. This region is where Thanatos works filtering the souls out before sending them off to another region to receive the final judgment of the souls being eaten, left alone or allowed to repent."

"So…this section is mainly for humans…" Dark Pit mumbled trying to sum it up quickly.

"Yep, and some demons have found there way inside to torment the sinners." Pit finished. "Those demons and sinful humans go hand and hand. However…the first circle has all the virtuous people who are waiting to be taken to heaven for their accomplishments, but Limbo isn't too bad of a place for humans who have achieved so much in their short lifespan."

"But the Minotaur is going to the earlier levels…"

"And that's the problem! Lady Palutena won't realize how bad it will be if the Minotaur gets out. He'll wreck havoc in places he shouldn't be in! He already has! He has killed so many angels already! As captain of the royal bodyguards, I cannot let his crimes go unpunished!"

"Ha, I wouldn't want these demons mess with what I'm doing for nature! Might as well take it down!"

Dark Pit still didn't understand the whole story, but seeing as how the angels were getting killed and that small half angel nearly died down here gaining no sympathy from the Goddess of Light herself, he decided that yes the Minotaur must to be stopped.

The waiting room where the opportunists resided had left the area in fear of being killed by the demons that got past Limbo. Limbo was the first circle to pass and demons were starting to invade the city. The only reason why the city of enlightenment hadn't been destroyed was due to a powerful light barrier. If Steel kept gaining power, he would be able to take control of the Gates of Hell and end up a formable opponent to all angels.

The carnal…was a place that Pittoo didn't want to be. Angels who were missing in action were left to succumb to their own lewd desires. The place was even being subtle with how many angels gathered around a demonic monument in the shape of a huge penis. Viridi made sure to steer clear of that structure. Pit just shivered at the shape wondering how that thing got there in the first place.

"Pittoo…don't say anything and keep going…" Pit growled.

"Was that always there?"

"No…Steel probably put that there to attract angels…they all have fallen to their own lust. No hope for them…"

"T-Then the rescue mission…"

"It would be pointless. They might as well be harpies when we drag them out. I'll still have to report to the Head Angel about her angels falling from grace like this."

As Viridi guided the two away from the structure, Pit noticed that there was commotion a little further down. The light angel shivered seeing a few angels who haven't submitted to their lust weakly struggling against a huge Minotaur and his demon minions from the lower levels. These female angels weren't as battle trained as the ones Pit had under his belt not counting Centurions so hearing their cries disturbed him greatly.

"There they are!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "Is that the brute that is causing the problems?"

"Yes, but don't go in recklessly." Pit warned his dark twin. "If he catches you in his horns especially where your wings are, you won't be able to fly again."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Minotaurs are angel killers. When they're not slaying you though, they're draining your energy and when they're not zapping the life force out of you…they're sticking their dicks inside you…"

The last part came out in almost a whisper but Dark Pit didn't like that description at all. Viridi just sighed thinking Pit was being overly dramatic at the explanation despite what Pit described was occurring in this very circle.

Steel could spot the two angels from a distance and let out an evil laugh.

"Well, if it isn't the little angel captain Pit, and it looks like he brought a friend." Steel announced to his demon homies. "What brings you here to these parts? Hope you're not thinking of fighting me again Pit because I'm out of your league."

Pit felt his heart beating quickly at the Minotaur's words. He didn't want the Minotaur to be talking to him specifically. The memories were slowly coming back to that awful time, but he wasn't going to fail in front of the dark angel.

"I'm going to avenge the other angels, Steel!" Pit shouted taking his bow out and aiming at the horns of the Minotaur. "We're running that battle back and I'm going to win!"

Steel just laughed as he sent his flying minions toward the two. Pit ordered Viridi to allow him to land while Dark Pit remained in the air to shoot them down. Despite Viridi hating to take orders from the captain of the royal bodyguards, she forced Pit to clear a path of demons before he landed. Steel already charged toward Pit when he landed forcing Pit to roll out of the way to not get caught in between his horns. His attention was to the other angels who were only freed temporary due to the new orders to take the two male twins down.

"You girls need to fly away!" Pit shouted. "Leave now before you get caught again! Go tell your Head Angel about what happened and never come back!"

There were only five angel girls here, and all were too weak to even move. Pit cursed at how the angels from that realm were inferior to the ones in Skyworld. It meant that Pit would have to play an escort mission for them…or maybe…

"Pittoo, I'll clear a path for you! Take these girls out and then come back in!"

"But that's not being part of the action!"

"There is no time! These girls aren't a loss cause yet!"

Dark Pit grumbled as he collided with a demon who tried to sink his claws into his chest. He pushed back before shooting the demon in the head leaving a huge hole on the forehead of said demon causing it to fall down. The next demon got a nicer death with Dark Pit shooting him in the chest.

Pit was more violent toward the demons though, going out of his way to slice at their throats or decapitating them with his twin daggers. He never went for shooting them in the face with his bow because he needed time to prepare. Steel had seen this strategy before and would not allow Pit to shoot. He was a smarter Minotaur despite charging him head on. When a Minotaur rushed their opponent, they had a bad habit of putting their head down where they couldn't even see what their target was planning. Steel charged the angel down like a football player ready to tackle the player with the football down on the ground. Whenever this happened, Pit would freeze up but jumped out of the way in time before he got trampled.

He wasn't going to be successful forever mainly because of Pit helping the girls on their feet and Dark Pit ordering them to follow him toward the first level. Viridi called out to Pit to watch his back, but he ended up finding himself in between the horns of the Minotaur and pinned to a nearby rock, his energy getting zapped almost immediately.

"Gahhhh!"

"Aww, I missed that scream." Steel joked seeing Pit desperately trying to get away. When a Minotaur caught an angel, they made sure to shorten the distance to prevent them from jumping out or ducking once caught in between their horns. "I can't wait for a repeat performance."

"Guh…b-bastard…" Pit cursed. When he failed to get out, the next thing he could do is try to shoot Steel from point blink range. However, the horns were shortening its length until the Minotaur was in front of his face. The angel yelped feeling the horns holding him by the neck and the Minotaur grabbing at his hand that held his weapon.

"I can see the fear in your eyes. I can smell it…absorb it. You may be older, but you still aren't any match for me."

"G…G…ah…"

"PIT!" Viridi shouted. In panic she activated the Power of Flight that acted as a gusty repeller. This would have been deadly for Pit where if the Minotaur messed up, he would find himself headless. The only reason that didn't occur was because Pittoo sniped at one of the horns causing the Minotaur to pull back at that very moment.

Steel growled at the interference. His demon comrades were already slain by the dark angel and he was ready to kill the Minotaur if he didn't let his twin go. However, his focus was only on Pit even if his horns were no longer holding onto the angel. The white angel was still at the Minotaur's mercy from any attack.

"So the rumors of having a twin are true." Steel hummed causing Pit to shiver feeling Steel shift his attention to Dark Pit and examining his body before licking his lips. "I can sense it. Your twin is a pure virgin…such aura radiating from him unlike your own when I got you. You won't mind if I shift my focus?"

Of course Pit would never let Steel touch his dark twin. He reacted a little slow when the Minotaur extended his horns and attempted to trap the dark angel. Pittoo immediately jumped and sniped Steel in the chest shocked that it had no effect. The Minotaur had just finished absorbing some of Pit's strength so Dark Pit wouldn't be able to kill him in one hit like the other demons. Taken off guard, the Minotaur immediately charged the dark angel and headbutted him making sure not to hit him with his horns. The red eyed angel cursed as he was sent upward and fell to the ground. He didn't get up on time when the Minotaur was already hovering on top of him with a sinister expression.

"First I took your brother, now I will take you?"

"Wha-gahh!"

Dark Pit jumped when the horns nearly hit him. However they went in between his lower area causing his cheeks to turn pink at how close those horns were at impaling him in the groin. From this position, he wouldn't be able to get a clean shot in. The dark angel felt an unsettling feeling coming from Steel seeing the drool threatening to drop from his mouth.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Pit didn't shoot with an arrow. He was the one that tackled the Minotaur with his body getting him off of Dark Pit and getting into a bad position. He wasn't muscular enough to have a wrestling match with a big bull like him and ended up being thrown off immediately next to the dark angel.

"Pit…"

"Sorry…we need to finish this now." Pit growled seeing the irritated look (and erection) that Steel had. "If we don't…we're both screwed."

"You mean literally, do you Pit?" Viridi asked.

"Viridi, we need the Power of Flight." The captain stated. "We might not have much time left on that, but I have an idea on how to kill him immediately."

"Your wings might get burned."

"If we do this right, that won't happen!" Pit shouted as he helped the dark angel off the ground. "Pittoo, you're going to trust me with this, right?"

"What are you planning?" Dark Pit wondered but he didn't want to think of what would happen if this failed. He had a bad feeling of what the Minotaur wanted to do with him, but it simply wasn't registering.

Steel slowly approached them annoyed. Pit was more aggressive than the last time he fought him, but perhaps the desire to protect the innocence that Dark Pit had proved to be incredibly powerful even against him. He had to get them to submit to their lust if he wanted to win, but both angels had their eyes burning with a flaming passion to end his life.

"Ready, Pittoo?" Pit questioned as his wings began to glow from the Power of Flight.

"Ready!"

The two immediately flew up into the air and charged toward the Minotaur. Steel attempted to hit them both with his horns but they flew in opposite directions. It was only did he realize that they were soaring incredibly fast in order to whip up a powerful tornado. Pit immediately took his bow and fired into the tornado they were creating as Dark Pit did the same with his staff. The velocity of the attacks allowed the two weapons to become more effective at piercing the enemy's defense. Blood started to shoot out of the tornado the more they fired. Pit however would then fly into the tornado as his wings started to burn up and turned his bow into twin daggers. Steel who was impaled by arrows and shot in all directions at blinding speed could only howl seeing Pit charge him one last time in the midst of the chaos to finish the job via decapitation. It was a clean slice that would end in a red tornado that when it stopped due to Viridi turning the Power of Flight off, the two would be covered in blood from head to toe. The Minotaur's body would fall flat where the tornado was while Pit had the head in his free hand. Steel's eyes were bulged out from the sudden attack that he didn't even get a last saying in.

"Woah…" Dark Pit began as he was kind of dizzy from the attack. "That was bloody…"

"Bloody awesome!" Pit finished with a smug look on his face. "That was easy!"

"Uh…that was kind of reckless Pit…and was that fatality needed?"

"Oh, we may not be in Mortal Kombat, but I always wanted to try that once!"

"Pit, next time tell us your plan before springing it into action. So many things could have gone wrong in that moment!" The young Goddess lectured. "From the tornado ripping you to pieces to being impaled by the Minotaur, you're reckless as hell Pit!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"And what are you going to be doing with that head?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm bringing it back. Its proof I slayed the Minotaur to the angels and Lady Palutena. She'll be so proud that she won't have to get up from her chair and get rid of Steel now!"

"I don't know…" Dark Pit mumbled. "This is kind of…excessive."

"Says the guy who loves fighting and violence."

"…But the head…"

Dark Pit wouldn't have a saying in anything given that Pit was ordering him to either drag the body by its legs (despite the weight of the dead Minotaur) or to carry the head. Dark Pit went with the former due to how he didn't want to look at those terrified eyes. The Minotaur wouldn't be the ones who would cower in fear when they got back to Smash Brothers Mansion…

* * *

><p>To say that the Smashers weren't horrified when Palutena slammed Viridi against the wall when the trio returned with the dead Minotaur in hand was the understatement of the century. A few of the Smashers wanted to warn Pit that he probably should stay away from his Goddess until she calmed down, but it was already too late and the flame was burning in her eyes.<p>

Viridi let out a pathetic cry when she felt her arm get twisted in place. A divine being getting injured was not unheard of. The Gods often took out their anger on each other and would usually result in them licking their own wounds that took a few days to heal. Nothing serious would occur, but for Viridi who was still a child, for someone like Palutena to slam her into the wall without warning was enough to send her into tears. Phosphora was quick to rush to her little Goddess' side, but there wasn't much she could but try to comfort Viridi who was in immense pain.

"L-Lady Palutena…"

"Pit. Dark Pit. You're next."

The Minotaur was left near the entrance as the Goddess of Light used her magic to grab both angels by the wings and held them in the air. She proceeded to drag them against their will toward the Smash teleporter. What the hell did she need to do in there? It was to be noted that Palutena did not bother changing the angle of holding the two so Pit crashed into the wall often and being rubbed against it. The white angel kept telling Palutena to stop at the pain. Dark Pit was just lucky he wasn't getting the same brutal treatment.

The brutality hasn't even started yet for the Goddess of Light. She took the two into the Smash simulator. A few of the Smashers who weren't onlookers to Palutena throwing Viridi against the wall ended up staying in their room. However, no one was safe when one realized that most rooms except the angel twins had a TV that would turn on if an official match occurred. Master Hand should have had the power to prevent this event from happening but admittingly he was just as terrified of the Goddess of Light as everyone else. Palutena was good at keeping her temper in and it only seem to have gotten worse the more Pit disobeyed her on this particular mission that he had to do as a captain. So they would all be a witness to the wrath of the Goddess.

Palutena took the two to her temple where she took them to the platform in front of her statue. Their struggle to get out of her divine grip was futile as she positioned them so they were forced to look at the statue. Dark Pit closed his eyes because there was no need to look at a statue knowing the Goddess of Light was looming behind the two. Compared to Pit who looked agitated with how Palutena was treating them, Dark Pit feared what was about to come.

"Pit…I told you not to leave the mansion. Multiple times, I forbid you to leave…and what did you do?"

"I slayed the Minotaur with Pittoo and Viridi's help!" Pit shouted defiantly. "I was doing my job you wouldn't let me do!"

"Someone else would have dealt with the Minotaur. It did not have to be you."

"I'm the captain of the royal bodyguards! What kind of captain lets his angels die?"

"…Stop using that excuse Pit. You make yourself look pitiful when you do."

Her tone was icy and Pit knew he screwed up. Dark Pit did not understand why Palutena's temper set off despite his lighter twin knowing exactly what she meant and his lack of care until that moment.

"You did not care about the angels that died from that Minotaur." Palutena declared. "You only cared about getting even with a Minotaur demon. It was not the same one 2000 years ago, Pit. Your recklessness would have gotten you killed."

"I'm still alive Palutena!" Pit yelled dropping the honorifics entirely. "And how dare you tell me I don't care for my comrades! If any, you don't care about the people you're supposed to be watching!"

Well…he said it and he was going to pay dearly for it. Palutena used her magic to yank at the bottom portion of Pit's tunic tearing it off in the process. The angel's eyes widened as she kept going tearing off his boxers exposing his sacred buns…and the camera was on so everyone could see it. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he glared at his Goddess.

"W-What are you doing Palutena?!"

"Pit, you know what you did wrong. Don't play dumb."

"B-But…I…"

Palutena did the same thing to Dark Pit's tunic tearing the lower portion off before his boxers causing him to give out an undignified shriek as a response.

"Dark Pit, you enabled Pit despite my orders of keeping him from doing the mission."

"Uh…but…it was only a stupid bull…"

Palutena probably should have been nicer to Dark Pit. She knew he didn't inherit Pit's memories of the horrible incident of Pit's childhood. This was a double edge sword for the dark angel because it meant that while he could live without the memories, Pit could take advantage of him and get him to do something as equally rash as the captain. For that he needed to be punished. Still…just the way he was now probably would have been enough since everyone would be seeing how she punished her angels when they were naughty.

"It was not just a bull, Dark Pit. It was a Minotaur. A demon that is an angel killer. They are not dumb. They are capable of intelligent thought and could very well kill you if Viridi wasn't around."

"And we killed it Palutena! We brought back the head and everything-"

"SILENCE!"

The normally bright stage of the temple suddenly became a pale blue that was slowly leaning toward a gray sky. The sun disappeared replaced with clouds reflecting almost what the temple looked like when it was destroyed during the Chaos Kin incident and the statue before them appeared to be looking down at the two angels.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISOBEDIENCE!"

Her voice boomed throughout the temple causing many of the items around the stage to rustle. Her voice was loudly projected to the point that anyone outside of the battlefield could feel her anger.

Pit noticed that Dark Pit immediately coward like a scared mouse from the position he was in holding his arms over his head like he was protecting it from an earthquake. The captain in contrast was pale. He let out a scream when he felt something smack at his rear.

"Oww!"

"Pit…" The green haired Goddess began lowering her voice as she spoke, "you knew very well what would happened if you disobeyed me, and you did it anyway. You may be my adult angel, but you acted like a child. You will be punished like a child."

"But Palutena, I-oww!"

There were multiple ways to spank someone. The easiest way was to just use your hand, apply pressure to the palm and spank their ass. Another was to take a belt and spank them. And then you could get creative with a paddle or a whip but the last two were rather kinky in comparison. Palutena would not have minded using a whip, but she was fine with using her hand and her scepter like a paddle. When she used it in Smash, it hurt but if she adjusted it, she could make it work much like if she was spanking someone. Pit wanted to avoid the scepter but since he made her completely lose it, that wasn't going to happen.

At first he tried to hold in his pain by biting his tongue. Palutena could see that and she did not hesitate to hold back her power that she had over him. When Pit wouldn't give in, she focused on Dark Pit who yelled at the Goddess for not even explaining why the Minotaur was such a big deal. The fact she was glossing over the explanation only terrified him more because he was missing a huge piece of the puzzle. To the dark angel, he was being punished for no reason except guilt by association. As a result, he reacted poorly in comparison to Pit when he felt Palutena's hand collide with his sacred buns. The worse was that Lucina was probably watching and he wanted to die in embarrassment knowing her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Palutena! Pittoo had nothing to do with this!" The older twin attempted to reason above Dark Pit's screaming. "He didn't know!"

"…And you didn't tell him."

"THAT'S YOUR JOB PALUTENA!"

Only five smacks and Dark Pit was shivering at the pain his rear was feeling. He wasn't going to cry, but if she hit him anymore, he might. Palutena glared at Pit's words who despite the situation still had the nerve to fight back.

"Pit…he is your twin brother. You couldn't even tell him the truth about your past."

"I don't…want anyone to know."

Palutena intended to reveal why this Minotaur was such a big deal. Pit's eyes widened as he immediately started to beg not to declare it to all the Smashers in the mansion.

"Oh Pit, you just told me that it was my job to tell Pittoo. I will make it easy. Pittoo dear…" Her voice was dark and the black angel didn't want to hear her anymore at this point. "The Minotaur is a really dangerous demon that kills angels. Pit foolishly battled one 2000 years ago. You want to know why he can't fly? It's because of the Minotaur."

"Palutena…don't…DON'T SAY IT!"

"Pittoo, when Pit was a child, he brought a pathetic toy bow to battle the Minotaur for the glory of slaying the beast that was terrorizing humans and angels alike. The Minotaur was different from the one you battled. The one you fought focused on draining the energy from angels. The one Pit encountered hid inside a labyrinth. Anyone who tried to take it on were cornered and eaten." Palutena shouldn't have had enjoyed revealing one of Pit's dark secrets that he wanted to keep hidden inside his heart when Palutena was equally guilty with hiding her own dark secrets. However, she hated how Pit ignored orders for his foolish pride and he needed to be knocked down a peg. "When I found Pit, the Minotaur already smashed his little angel wings to pieces. He'll never fly again no matter how much magic is put into those wings. Angels stay away from Minotaur's because the damage they does is permanent. No magic from the gods or even the Golden Land can help. With this in mind little Pittoo, it's a good thing the Minotaur didn't try to ruin your beautiful wings. You don't have the cracked bones, so you might be able to fly with due time…but not Pit. His flying days are over."

"Palutena…why…why would you say that…I…"

"You told me it is my duty to tell poor little Pittoo your history. Oh Pit, don't give me that look. You should have said something before you dragged him to boost your own ego, or better yet…you should have listened to me when I forbid you from taking on the mission. When will you ever learn, Pit?"

Pit wanted to retreat to the eternal darkness of his heart now. It wasn't just Dark Pit that knew the truth now, but everyone in Smash Brothers Mansion. Why was his Goddess so cruel?!

"Oh Pit, don't start crying now. You got what was coming to you. You only have yourself to blame."

"Uhh…dammit…Palutena…"

He dropped the honorifics. The rage was still apparent in his voice, but the desire to fight his mother figure lessened. What else would she reveal that he didn't want anyone else to know? Well, she didn't know about Pit's family history even if the angel who made the labyrinth was his father or how Steel defeated and assaulted him…and the only reason he got his revenge on Steel was for that humiliation before he reached the age of an adult by angel standards. Would telling her that one vital clue allowed him off the hook beforehand? No point in crying over spilt milk now though because she went back to spanking the both of them. Dark Pit was just a crying mess…the exact opposite of what he was known for being. With Palutena forcing her authority over both of them, it would be near impossible for the dark angel to regain his arrogant façade back especially when all the Smashers were watching. Pit wondered if he was equally frustrated with himself, furious with Pit for not telling him anything or if he really had broken down like a small, innocent child.

Palutena felt she did enough damage to Dark Pit and just focused her attention on her main angel. How many times was she going to spank him? Pit lost count at this point and only a pervert or a sociopath would have counted over fifty strikes from her scepter. His butt would be red for a long time, but it wouldn't matter much if he just isolated himself for the rest of his days.

Slowly, the sky was turning back to its original sky blue color as Palutena's temper slowly settled down. She released the two from their binds before using her magic to put both of their boxers together as if she never ripped them off in a fit of rage. Regaining his strength, Dark Pit immediately curled into a ball as the green haired Goddess continue to lecture the two.

"Let this never happen again." She warned them with a stern look. "If it does, I might have to hit you more than I already did."

Pit didn't remove from his spot immediately, but he was still weakly glaring at his Goddess. Tears of frustration still leaked from his eyes, but he refused to rub them. The Goddess of Light teleported the three out of the room, but the minute she did that, Dark Pit immediately stood up and dashed out of the room. Neither the angel or the Goddess would know where he went, but chances are he probably ran to the first person in the mansion that he could trust that didn't include Pit or Palutena who both broke his trust in that moment. Pit slowly stood up in comparison. The Goddess of Light expected an apology, but was met with the white angel storming off before she could do anything else. Unlike Pittoo who probably ran to Lucina, Pit rushed back to his room and locked the door.

* * *

><p>In the end Pit knew he was the one that was in the wrong, but he wasn't going to admit it. If there was even a small flaw in Palutena's argument, he would use that to justify her punishment and the flaw he found was her spanking Dark Pit. It really wasn't his fault. If he knew the truth, he probably would have sided with Palutena and prevented Pit from even leaving the mansion. Pit did a good job making sure that his twin was not in harms way even if he did freeze up upon gazing into the Minotaur's eyes. If things took a turn for the worse, he expected Viridi to get Dark Pit out of there…then again, if Pit died, his twin was dead and the idea alone always upset Pit. If his pride got him killed, his clone shouldn't have to suffer for it.<p>

Pit wouldn't leave his room after the incident and locked his twin out despite feeling sorry for him. In Pit's mind, Dark Pit had Lucina to take care of him. She had shown the older angel that she was patient with Pittoo and would look after him if Pit could not do it. To be fair, this situation probably didn't put Pit in a positive light. In fact, Pit considered that playing innocent was done after that humiliating stunt (then again, him carrying the head of the Minotaur would have broken the whole innocent angel persona in the first place). He wouldn't be able to face the other Smashers the same way again.

"Pit, are you in there?"

"Go away."

Pit probably shouldn't be using that voice to Palutena if she wanted to talk to him. She calmed down. He could tell in her voice, but he wasn't ready to deal with her. She would need to come back later after she was done making amends with Pittoo and Viridi before he would even think of forgiving her.

* * *

><p>Palutena let out a sigh of defeat as she slowly walked away from the door. The Goddess of Light did go too far with her punishment. She let her anger get the best of her and now everyone was terrified of talking to her in fear she would do the same thing to them or worse. If Master Hand refused to step in, then no one would…well except Rosalina who while she was just as scared as the others did not show it on her face. Palutena could tell with how she spoke though choosing her words carefully as if walking on eggshells. Her temper was just as bad as her father's when someone disrespected him over something so small. She honestly was scared that Pit would die from facing the Minotaur. It didn't matter if he merged victorious and had help surviving. He disobeyed knowing why she was angry to begin with and needed to be penalized. Maybe she got a sadistic glee with slamming Viridi into the wall after all the crap Viridi had taunted her with and punishing Dark Pit by association of not knowing the truth. All divine beings had their sadistic side and Palutena was no different. Dark Pit was the last person who needed to be punished for not knowing why the Minotaur was so dangerous.<p>

That was why after failing to apologize to Pit, she went straight to Lucina and Robin's room where Dark Pit was staying. The poor boy was still crying in Lucina's arm even after hours had past. There was a limit to what would be considered disciple and what would be considered abuse. Robin left the room to leave them alone, but Lucina wouldn't want to leave the dark angel alone anyway. She was use to how confident and arrogant he was. Palutena easily reduced him to a crying mess that she had no idea how to handle. Yes, her little brother Inigo cried all the time when things didn't go his way, but Inigo was a rather fragile person. Dark Pit in comparison held himself to a high standard…yet Lucina had to remember that he didn't know everything either and she just forced herself to believe the image the dark angel projected to everyone.

Lucina had never seen Dark Pit appear so miserable. Between his sobs and begging for forgiveness, the dark angel wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The fact he kept repeating the same phrase only worried the princess more.

"Shh, it's okay Dark Pit. I am here."

"Luci…I…I really messed up. I didn't know…and now Palutena hates me…I…uhhhh…"

Dark Pit did care what Palutena thought of him even if he denied it. The Goddess of Light was a pleasant person to be around most of the time, and because Pit felt so strongly for her, it rubbed on the black angel over time. Now, he wondered if he lost any hopes of forming a stronger bond with her. Lucina didn't think so, but tension was at an all time high.

The knock at the door nearly caused the dark angel to shriek and burry his head into Lucina's chest as if knowing who was on the other side. Dark Pit didn't want Lucina to walk away from him to answer the door, but the knocking wasn't going to stop until she did. Gently, she pushed the dark angel away ordering him to put the blanket over his head if he didn't want to see who was at the door. He slowly obeyed as he wrapped himself with her blanket.

Despite being just as frightened as the other Smashers, Lucina mustered her best glare when she opened the door to see Palutena.

"What do you want?"

"…"

"If you have nothing positive to say, then leave."

"…I want to apologize."

"After what you did? I wouldn't accept an apology from you only a few hours in."

"…That is not for you to decide." Palutena spoke but without any confidence knowing she had no moral high ground to stand on. "Tell Dark Pit I need to speak with him."

"…And humiliate him again? He was not in the wrong."

"I know."

"And you disciplined him anyway."

"…I know."

Lucina continued to glare at the Goddess of Light. "And that is why I refuse for you to see Dark Pit. If you attempt to apologize now, you will not be sincere. You are only apologizing now to save face."

Those were strong accusations thrown at Palutena, but she stood her ground. It wasn't Lucina she needed to speak to anyway. However, the female lord was going to protect the dark angel from any more abuse that came from the Goddess of Light. Of course, Dark Pit had other plans given that he forced himself to stop crying feeling her presence and got off the bed.

"Luci…"

"Dark Pit, please stay back."

"…No…it's okay…I can…handle this."

His voice was still on the verge of cracking again, but he forced himself to stand in front of green eyed Goddess. She tried her best to appear pleasant but just her stare was enough to cause him to quiver behind Lucina slightly before he forced himself to stand up for himself.

"…Palutena…"

His confidence would not return, so Palutena stepped in.

"Dark Pit…I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

Lucina already expressed her distaste for the Goddess. She refused to believe her words were true. Dark Pit needed to look at Palutena and confirm if she was being honest. Crimson eyes met green ones and he looked away. Palutena thought he would run back into the room and tell Lucina to slam the door in her face so both girls were surprised when Dark Pit jumped into Palutena's arms and started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't hate me Palutena! I didn't know!"

So out of character…Palutena did this to her dark angel. His normal defiance was gone because she scared him like a little animal. It wasn't fair to Dark Pit at all…and even if she returned the embrace, she still wondered how much of the dark angel obeying her came from fear of being put into that humiliating situation again.

"Pittoo…it was not your fault." Palutena told him in a whisper as she timidly reached out to smooth out his hair. "It was mine…I was…"

Lucina was still glaring at the Goddess of Light despite her words. Palutena sighed realizing that Dark Pit still needed to calm down even if he had pretty much forgiven her at this point. Slowly, she moved the black angel away from her and into Lucina's arms instead causing her to stare at the Goddess in confusion.

"Please look after him. I have to talk to Pit."

That wasn't going to go well. All three of the Smashers knew this, but she was still going to try again anyway.

* * *

><p>Pit could tell that Dark Pit and Palutena made up. Their twin connection allowed Pit to feel warmth in his heart of being forgiven. He sighed though knowing that Dark Pit desired the affection of a parental figure and feared rejection of those he got close to. It was how Pit felt with everyone. He always wondered if he would mess up and just ruin everything he had because of his own insecurities. Palutena probably picked it up from the dark angel and why she didn't hesitate to go back after waiting for the dark angel to calm down.<p>

The captain wasn't going to forgive her without a fight. He was hanging himself at this rate, but he didn't care. He really wanted to chew her out on everything she did to him.

That was why he didn't hesitate to let her into his room. However, Palutena wasn't dumb. Pit was planning something, and she kept her guard up around him.

"Pit…"

"…"

"…Pit…I apologize for what I-"

"No, you're not."

"Wha…"

"Lady Palutena, the only people you feel sorry for are Pittoo and yourself. You haven't even apologized to Viridi for breaking her arm. Why do you think I would let you talk to me after what you said?"

The green haired Goddess should have expected much, but she attempted to keep an unreadable expression. If this were a game to see who would shout at the other first, she would not lose. She wouldn't admit that Pit already won by making her throw a temper tantrum like that, but the brunette interpreted it as his loss.

"Honestly Lady Palutena, I'm not going to be like Pittoo. I'm not going to be begging for your forgiveness like I would normally do. What you did was unforgivable."

"You disobeyed orders."

"I killed the Minotaur that has been killing and corrupting those angels since you weren't going to do it."

"I would have sent the other royal bodyguards to handle the job. They don't have a phobia of the Minotaur like you do."

"Oh, who would have done it successfully without succumbing to their lust? Steel was no ordinary Minotaur. He was almost at the Gates of Hell."

Pit tried not to raise his voice in this debate, but he already felt the blood boiling. It wouldn't be long before he started throwing accusations.

"I would have sent Kaguju to do the work for you. He's capable of going solo like you are."

And Pit hated when Palutena brought up and praised Kaguju. He was the twelfth seat of the royal bodyguards making him dead last; yet Kaguju had this nasty habit of acting like he was the captain of the royal bodyguards and often clung to Palutena. No matter how much the Goddess of Wisdom told him to back off, he never listened and she just gave up trying to stop him from groping her. Jealousy would overcome Pit every time making Pit wish he could figure out the relationship his Goddess had with Kaguju.

"Oh…of course…why don't you do me a favor Lady Palutena and make him the captain if he's so capable of doing my job?"

"Pit, you didn't care about the angels. The only thing on your mind was restoring your honor and seeking revenge for your wings."

"And what if it was?!"

The angel snapped first making Palutena the victor, but it wouldn't matter because she would yell at him immediately afterward.

"You are the captain all angels look up to! A dire situation like that and the first thing on your mind is how to take revenge on the species that destroyed any hope of you flying!"

"You're the Goddess of Light who watches over us and the first thing you tell me is I can't help those in need and to observe the situation! So, I was just going to sit in this very room while other angels died until the Gates of Hell would be destroyed?! What would have happened if the other royal bodyguards I care for got involved? What would you have done? What if little Rita got dragged into this? Magnus would kill me if he found out I let that kid fight that stupid bull!"

"Pit! That was not your priority!"

"Stop saying it isn't!"

"As your mother, I can tell in your eyes that revenge was the only thing on your mind!"

"Reality check Palutena…YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"

The statement took Palutena back. Pit couldn't take it back but he was too angry too and he took some joy in seeing that something managed to stick in this fight.

"Palutena, I only had one mother…and she's dead. I hated her existence, but she is my only mother."

"…"

"So don't play that parent card on me! I'm an adult! I can think for myself! I don't need some Goddess playing Mother Goose because she can't afford to have children to save her own reputation! I mean, you can't be breaking your virgin vows or daddy Zeus will be unhappy! So, control a despicable angel like me and then claim to be my mother! Yeah, what a great loophole!"

It really was a good thing no one was around to hear the two argue. The only problem was that Pit expected Dark Pit to feel some heartache soon. Palutena opened her mouth to shoot more venom, but stopped herself. Instead she just stared at the floor refusing to look at her angel.

"…The last thing I needed is for the Smashers to hate or pity me because of why I can't fly. I already got those looks back in Brawl when I couldn't fly outside of Smash…now its more apparent thanks to you…but to tell them about my foolish self fighting a Minotaur as a child…so fucking childish."

"It was…wasn't it?"

Pit tilted his head in confusion. Why did it seem like his Goddess wasn't angry with him? He just insulted her with the one thing she rather not have him bring up. On closer inspection, Pit realized why he probably should have chosen his words more carefully.

"…I was so worried." She spoke in almost a whisper. "When I saw you in that disfigured state as a child, I pitied you. I killed that Minotaur and brought you back from the dead, but I failed as a Goddess if I couldn't restore your wings. I know when I gave you back to your father, I thought I was doing something good…"

Pit's eyes widened in horror at the memory of the aftermath of the Minotaur because the angel tried so hard to block it out if it concerned his father Daedalus who was nothing but a neglectful father that allowed his wife to trick her son into battling a monster her child had no hope of winning in hopes of getting rid of the child once and for all. This was one of the few good memories in Pit's mind that he wanted to reject because he could remember his father embracing him with tears in his eyes apologizing for being a horrible parent and allowing it to happen. Tears were a weakness for Pit because it showed that the mask that people wore cracked enough to exploit. Those same tears Pit didn't want to see his father had was falling from his Goddess' eyes now and he gasped at what he just did.

"You're right Pit…I'm not your mother. I could never be a mother to you or any of the angels. I do not have the patience of a mother…I cannot cook like a mother and I can't discipline correctly like a mother. I just throw a temper tantrum like a child just like daddy does…I'm sorry, Pit…"

Pit wouldn't let Palutena turn and leave the room. He was quick when he wanted to be when he reached for her arm.

"W-Wait, Lady Palutena!"

"…I'm sorry Pit. I'll come back later."

"N-No. P-Please stay…"

If crying was the ploy that his Goddess was using for Pit to slowly fall back into his role of the white knight…it was working spectacularly. Pit ended up closing his door so no one could walk in and witness the fight or get the wrong idea of the light angel forcing his Goddess on the bed and getting her to sit down. She was doing a good job holding back a choked sob, but if she started to break, she might just teleport back to Skyworld and cry in her chambers. Pit knew this happened often in the past when something didn't go well with her family. Palutena loathed the meetings whenever the Gods came together. One of them (usually Hera) would always insult her and she wouldn't be able to talk back due to Zeus siding with them. She would hold it in until she returned where she would be left alone for a couple of hours to cry her eyes out. When Pit was younger, he was allowed in the room and often patted her head hoping she would stop crying. Sometimes, he would sing a tune he would often hear his own father sing because even if Daedalus never talked to him, his singing voice was beautiful and Pit wanted to be like Daedalus in certain aspects. As Pit got older, Palutena forced the angel captain out insisting that she was fine. Pit wondered if this was the green eyed Goddess' way of telling her that she had matured enough to not let these things get to her.

In the end, it was apparent that nothing has changed from back then. Palutena wouldn't be able to hold her tears anymore and she broke down from the guilt she was feeling. The white angel felt terrible more so than usual because he caused her to worry and overreact in this manner…and in the back of Pit's mind, he knew he was at fault. He let his ego get the best of him and managed to get Viridi and Dark Pit involved not only for backup but to use them as an excuse in getting rid of the Minotaur. Pride was a scary thing, and Palutena's attempt to teach him humility just ended poorly for the both of them…and Dark Pit was dragged into it and broke the poor dark twin…and Viridi also had a broken arm from it (that would eventually heal, but given that Viridi had the body of a child, it would come off as a shock).

Instead of patting her head, Pit allowed Palutena to cry on his shoulder. He was old enough to where it was possible, but it still came off as awkward due to Pit still appearing to be thirteen in human years. The angel felt his cheeks blush at her closeness, but he forced himself not to think of anything else but his Goddess. He did this to her, so he had to comfort her.

_I wish Ganondorf were here to do this for me._ Pit thought to himself as he shivered at his Goddess sobbing louder the more he kept quiet every time she apologized. _He handled Lady Palutena better than I could ever do…_

How much time past? Pit didn't know. All he knew was someone attempted to come in. Pit wished that the Smasher would go away, but he couldn't keep Dark Pit out of the room forever. As the dark angel came in, he still appeared gloomy and seeing Palutena in tears only made it worse.

"Pittoo…"

"Pit…Palutena is…"

Palutena couldn't even revert back to her normal self with the other angel in the room. It was already too late to hide this side of her from Dark Pit though when he had already seen her at her worst. The dark angel closed the door behind him and slowly went over to the two.

"…I'm sorry Pittoo…" Pit murmured to the dark angel. "I should have told you."

"…Pit…I…"

The light angel allowed his dark twin to sit next to him as Palutena's sobbing was slowly coming to an end. She had cried her eyes out long enough and she needed to force herself to regain some footing with the angel twins. It probably would have been nice if one of them went over to the bathroom to get the Kleenex. Palutena refused for either of the angels to leave from their spot though.

"Pit…Dark Pit…I really am sorry for today. I'm just like you two said…a childish Goddess incapable of reason."

"I didn't go that far!" Dark Pit shouted rather quickly. "Y-You already acknowledged that unlike Viridi or Hades!"

"…But I still acted on impulse. I'm sorry…I was so worried for you two. I didn't want to lose either of you."

"Lady Palutena…" Pit began but stopped himself from saying anything else as she moved away from the light angel. The captain was slightly disappointed he wouldn't be able to catch a whiff of the lemon aroma from her hair.

"I…have no idea how to raise children let alone be a mother." Palutena confessed sadly. "Pit already knows…as a virgin Goddess, I have made an oath to never give myself up to anyone. I know when the oath was made, I was naïve and foolish to think that I would be the epitome of purity for my subjects…yet my angels break their laws of chastity with no regrets and everyone around me has experienced love for someone else whether it's expressing it to a lover or a child…for me…I never would have imagined to take not one, but two lovely angels under my wing."

Dark Pit felt his cheeks turned pink mainly from being acknowledged by the Goddess of Light for being his own person rather than just the clone of the original.

"The feeling in my chest when I'm near both of you…2000 years ago…I had that spark…but I lost it when the curse broke out due to the Great Evil and everyone around me either betrayed one another or have died in some shape or form. The desire to protect those who needed protecting vanished within a few years, and I thought I was just a shell of my former self when even my own angels wanted nothing to do with me."

"Lady Palutena…"

"Saving you Pit allowed me to experience the joy of being a hero again…and taking you in after you came to me stating your parents were dead made me want to protect you. You never once questioned my rule or throwing you into battle. You always said the right things to me Pit…I couldn't ask for a better child…and yet…"

"What is it?"

"I never allowed you to grow up. I just wanted you to stay the same, but after you defeated Medusa, I realized that you were getting older, but you refused to leave my side. I was touched…but I wanted you to gain your own independence. Despite that desire…today…I realized that I you were an adult who could make your own decisions. I abused my powers as a Goddess to keep you in, but I also feel like the desire to be a mother kicked in making me act irrational."

"…I was always an adult Lady Palutena." Pit had to throw in despite Palutena trying to have a heartfelt moment with the two.

"I know…1800 is when angels are officially adults. Even then, you continued to look like a child and continued to be by my side. I should have allowed you to leave 699 years ago, but you proved your loyalty to me time and time again…and I'm thankful for that."

Dark Pit felt left out of this conversation. He wished he had been around for as long as the captain. So many years they had together allowed them to form bonds and many memories. He didn't even know how long a clone's lifespan was compared to the original so he might not even half a tenth of those years that Palutena had pointed out.

"Dark Pit…we might not have known each other for long, but I feel the bond we have is equally strong."

"…You'll only saying that because I'm Pit's clone."

"Pittoo, stop that! I already told you that you're your own person! Get out of my shadow!" Pit shouted hating when his dark twin went back to his original ways.

"Three years…to almost 2000 years with your Goddess Pit…I can't bring myself to believe that your Goddess would love me as much as she loved you."

"I do." Palutena interrupted with a stern look. "I love the both of you with all of my heart, and why I will do all in my power to protect you. But…" A small smile escaped her lips. "You two can make your own decisions. I have no right to dictate your future."

"Lady…"

"Palutena…"

The two were caught off guard when the Goddess leaned in and embraced the twins. Dark Pit visible flinched at the touch but Pit melted into it almost immediately. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes now.

"Just promise me…you will protect each other and not worry me like that again. If I lost the both of you…I don't know what I would do."

It was such a simple promise, yet the both of them couldn't guarantee it. Still…

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena! I won't let an incident like this happen again!" The light angel replied rather happily as a tear went down his eyes.

"…Stupid Goddess…of course I got to look after my stupid twin. If he dies, I'm a goner…" He mumbled as he finally fell into the embrace and hid his face in her bosom.

"…Thank you…I don't deserve to be forgiven…"

Pit probably ruined the mood with what he said next.

"Oh, I may have forgiven you now, but you still got to apologize to Viridi. You did shove her against the wall and broke her arm in the process. I can't imagine she'll be a happy Goddess when you talk to her."

"…Do I have to?"

"She didn't know either Lady Palutena?"

"But she's not family…okay…she might be if I looked at that family tree but…"

"Just do it before she decides to throw a Reset Bomb at us." Dark Pit growled as he was annoyed that the blissful feeling he had was gone because Pit decided to bring up the Goddess of Nature.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Still, that will teach her not to take my angels under my watchful eye again."

"Uh…you already scared everyone." Dark Pit murmured. "Maybe you should get on your knees and beg for forgiveness to everyone and then drop this."

"Oh, I'll just have Pit not only remove that stinky bull from the hall, but I'll have him do it."

"Wait, why me? You're the one who threw a fit!"

"But you're still my servant Pit and the servant owns up for what the master does."

"Oh, that is bullshit Lady Palutena! We just had a heartfelt moment!"

"You ruined it Pit. Now you can go back to being your dumb self. That Minotaur stinks and if you don't remove it tonight, those Villagers are going to start cutting off pieces and taking it back to their museum in Smashville."

The image was disturbing to say the least, but Pit had one concern though.

"Oh, hell no! The head is my prize! That's going to Skyworld!"

"Eww, Pit…that thing?"

"It's not eww, Pittoo! When you're an angel warrior, you take pride in demons you kill especially assholes like Steel!"

"…Like I said…a pride thing." Palutena mumbled with a sigh seeing her light angel get up and open the door in order to run to the main hall and clean up the mess that he caused. Dark Pit looked toward Palutena with a shy smile before dismissing himself to follow after him. Palutena sighed seeing the two angels leave their room. They take so much energy out of her, that Palutena wonders if being a mother to them is worth it…then again…the two angels were irreplaceable in her heart and she was dead serious that she would do anything in her power to keep them safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with 13761 words.<strong>

**Li:…**

**Me: Be happy Li that this isn't your version getting spanked. Notes!**

**1. Laila is from Queen's Blade Rebellion. She is a half-angel, half-human who was taken in by the Head Angel and assigned to work under Nanael due to the potential. She's a follower, not a leader, but Pit sees himself in her and why he desires to take care of her. Lucina and Dark Pit probably find her adorable in comparison and if this isn't a hint of the two wanting to start a family together, I don't know what is. **

**2. **_**The Divine Comedy**_** or at least **_**Dante's Inferno**_** is just another section in the Underworld. You basically got the Underworld of Kid Icarus which is Hades' main domain with the City of Souls. You got all of the Netherworlds in Disgaea and that's a large number. You got the hell of Queen's Blade universe where it's only alluded to and might as well be another Netherworld, and then finally, you got the portion where Thanatos works: The Gate of Hell that is specifically used for punishing humans. Tartarus is below the Underworld FYI, so if certain people are written in the Divine Comedy are in certain portions of hell, they'll most likely in Tartarus instead. **

**The Minotaurs have their own portion in the circles of hell or at least is part of the beginning of circle seven. However, Steel goes to the higher portions intentionally to break out and cause havoc. Circle 2 is for the lustful sinners. Love is considered the least sinful and given how angels are, if they lose to lust while in hell, they go straight to becoming a fallen angel. Pit was probably fortunate to not fall in that moment when Steel defeated him, but it was probably due to his own ego and refusal to admit defeat and be broken that allowed him to remain an angel. **

**3. I think I should make it clear that Palutena is probably the Smasher you do not want to anger. I know in my headcanon she's the heroine of 2000 years ago that defeated the Great Evil hence why Master Hand isn't raising a finger with the abuse of power she was showing. Palutena was worried that Pit would get himself killed due to being triggered at the mention of a Minotaur. The Minotaur is Pit's kryptonite and as a mother she tries to keep her child safe. The scene to me plays out like what happened in the first **_**Lion King **_**movie where Mufasa tells Simba to not go to the Elephant Graveyard and not only does Simba disobey, but he brings Nala along and puts her in danger (and Zazu was in danger too). Situation is the same with Pit knowing that he shouldn't go after the Minotaur not because he lacked the strength but he could possibly be triggered. He brings Dark Pit who doesn't understand why Palutena is mad in the first place and Viridi is the one that helps them instead of hinders them. Palutena as a result lashes out violently due to how Pit doesn't think he did anything wrong. In fact, Pit only realizes he messed up when Viridi is hurt and when Dark Pit breaks down crying because he honestly didn't know what the issue was. **

**4. I decided to add another layer to the God meeting that I bring up in **_**Your Hom is in Another Castle**_**. It just seems like a family squabble, but I would like to think that some insults go too far and some Gods/Goddesses leave in tears. Given how the Olympians are refused in half, some of the targets become more obvious. Ceres and Hades are always going to be fighting at the meeting as well as Palutena and Ares. Zeus tends to side with either Poseidon or Hera therefore often leaving Palutena and Ares in tears. Dionysus is not allowed at these meetings because Hera will kill him if she sees him. You can imagine that Rosalina is here to keep Palutena calm or what would happen to Shulk if he had to attend a meeting like this.**

**5. I know I intentionally didn't have Palutena apologize to Viridi at the end (or have it implied she will later when she leaves the room) mainly stems from the fact I was pissed at how Viridi was never punished for her crimes in Uprising. She gets to kill a bunch of humans and switch sides because she's a cute little girl yet her personality is worse than Hades, so its just karma for Viridi for her arm to get twisted when she's slammed against the wall. You have gone behind Palutena's back one time too many Viridi and Palutena's Guidance for me is the last straw for the sake of Sakurai shilling. **

**6. In Greek mythologies when you're fighting in a war, it's normal to kill someone and rip his or her (as rare as female warriors were) armor off to carry off as a prize. The more important you were in the army, the higher quality the armor was. Angels and demons have this same mindset as well as witches to witch hunters and aliens and witch hunters to witches (but given we lack so many alien races, we don't know what they do with people they have killed). For Pit, slaying a Minotaur is a huge achievement on his end for the whole revenge thing and he can show off that he took the job of slaying the Minotaur that almost broke out of the Gates of Hell and had slaughtered other angels. So when Palutena said it was a glory thing, in Greek culture, it would very well be since Pit decapitated the Minotaur and dragged the head and the body backs to the mansion as proof of slaying the creature. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
